


Match Made

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sebastian goes to a professional matchmaker to find out his match was already made.





	Match Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> So, afteriwake challenged me to write Sebolly fics based on Michael Fassbender gifs. This is the first one.

Not for the first time, actually more like for the millionth time, Sebastian Moran wondered exactly what the hell he was doing as he rode the lift to the offices of Lonelyhearts Inc. After countless first dates that went nowhere, his best friend had recommended a professional matchmaker.

_It’s only because I trust Molly’s judgment so much that I’m even doing this_ , Seb thought. Thoughts of the pathologist made him smile for the first time that day. He was still grinning when he entered the office of the company’s owner, Ms. Valerie N. Tyne.

She stood, smiling, as he entered and offered him her hand, which he shook. “Aren’t you a handsome one? Your photo didn’t do you justice, Mr. Moran.”

“Thank you. And Sebastian, please.”

“Then call me Valerie. Please, have a seat.” When they were both seated, she brought up his file on her laptop then turned to him. “Tell me about your ideal woman.”

“Petite, brunette, brown eyes, maybe a few years younger than me,” he said without hesitation, unable to help the widening smile on his face. Seb winced when he realized that his preference described Molly to a T. _So she’s my type, that doesn’t mean anything._ “I also like women who are cheerful, to the point of bubbly, but fiercely loyal and strong.” _God, still Molly. I’m not in love with my best friend. I’m not._

Valerie smiled at him sympathetically. “You don’t ask for much, do you? No wonder you’re having a hard time finding the right one. I have a few candidates lined up, but I think I’ll go with the most likely one first. Come back here tomorrow at noon, I’ll introduce you. If you like her, I’ve made reservations at her favorite restaurant for lunch.”

“Sounds fair.” He left the office feeling hopeful about his love life for the first time in ages.

* * *

“What are you going to wear?” Molly asked before putting a spoonful of Phish Food in her mouth. They were sitting on the sofa in her sitting room, watching telly. It had become their Wednesday night ritual – take-away, telly, and ice cream.

Seb shrugged. “Whatever’s clean and not too wrinkled.” He ate a spoonful of his Cherry Garcia.

Molly rolled her eyes. “You are trying to impress this woman, right? Wear something blue, it’ll bring out your eyes. Your best jeans show off your arse, wear them.”

He raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Since when do you check out my arse?”

She waved her spoon in dismissal. “We’re not discussing me, we’re discussing you. You have to look your best. Oh, and don’t forget that cologne I gave you for your birthday.”

“Spicebomb,” he said, smiling a bit. The citrus, spices, and leather scent came in a bottle shaped like a grenade. Seb had seen it as Molly accepting enough of his violent past ( _and present, if I’m honest_ ) to laugh with him over such a gift. And he had to admit that it did smell good on him.

She nodded. “Have a good time and even if it doesn’t work out, at least you tried.”

“Right.”

* * *

He heard the familiar giggle before he even saw her face. _Molly?_

She looked up when he came into Valerie’s office, her face showing all the surprise he was feeling. “Seb?”

Valerie grinned at both of them. “You already know each other? Then why aren’t you dating?”

“We’re … um …” Molly started.

“We’re best friends,” Seb said, feeling sheepish. “We never talked about doing anything else.”

“Well, it’s obvious that you should.” She gave them each a gentle shove towards the door. “Go. Lunch is waiting.”

They were in the cab on the way to Angelo’s when he decided to break the awkward silence. “I thought you said you stopped going to Lonelyhearts Inc.”

She laughed quietly. “No, um, Valerie told me she’d let me know when she found the right bloke. That was six months ago. You’re the first man she’s told me about.”

He raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “How did you describe your perfect man?”

“Tall, built, ginger, blue eyes, heart of gold under a grumpy exterior, protective to a fault.” She grinned. “In short, you. I, um, take it you described me as your perfect woman?”

“In every detail,” he confirmed, grinning back. “Valerie deserves a bonus for taking the initiative.” He moved closer, raising one hand to her chin to tilt her head up just enough for him to kiss her softly.

* * *

For the record, Valerie considered the wedding invite she received three months later to be the perfect bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Spicebomb is a real cologne, and the bottle really does look like a grenade. It's absolutely perfect for Seb. :)


End file.
